Insatiable
by Indifferente
Summary: C'était comme un rêve pour tous les deux et c'était trop beau pour être vrai. OS. Drago/Pansy. Traduction d'une fanfiction de Londra.


Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, puisque l'univers est à JKR et cet OS est la traduction d'un OS de** Londra**. Tous les liens sont sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Personne ne peut vraiment se rappeler quand ou comment cela avait commencé. Les premiers souvenirs de leur amitié dataient de l'époque où ils jouaient ensemble dans le jardin pendant que leurs parents prenaient le thé. Ils avaient pour habitude de torturer les Elfes de maison en marchant sur leurs mains, dans le simple but de les faire trébucher. Ils jouaient à la Bataille Explosive ensemble. Drago se moquait d'elle chaque fois qu'elle se mettait à pleurer parce que l'explosion avait été trop forte.

Ce n'étaient alors que des bébés.

En grandissant, ils devinrent les meilleurs des amis. Il se souvenait l'avoir réconfortée après que son chat était mort. Elle était toujours là pour lui quand son père était furieux parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de stupide ou d'enfantin. Elle pleurait sur son épaule. Il pouvait prétendre être fort à ses côtés.

Ce n'étaient alors que des enfants.

Puis, l'étape suivante – ils entrèrent à l'école. C'était là qu'ils s'étaient aperçus pour la première fois qu'ils étaient de sexe opposé. Blaise et Millicent se moquaient d'eux parce qu'ils n'étaient jamais loin l'un de l'autre. Tout le monde se riait d'eux, simplement en leur disant qu'ils étaient amoureux. A l'époque, les deux amis étaient très gênés par ses remarques. Ils rougissaient tous les deux et répondaient « Nooon ! » ou « Beurk ! » Ils niaient constamment le fait qu'ils s'appréciaient.

Ils avaient l'habitude de se moquer de ces stupides Gryffondors. Le cours de Potions était leur préféré. Ils aimaient la façon qu'avait Rogue de railler Potter et ses amis. Ils adoraient, comme tous les autres Serpentards, leur Maître de Potions. Lui aussi avait une préférence pour ces deux jeunes enfants de sa classe. Drago, bien sûr, était le petit prince. Mais Pansy n'était certainement pas loin d'être une princesse. Rogue était sûr qu'ils finiraient par former un couple. Donc, en un sens, il était en partie de son devoir de les mettre ensemble.

Leurs mains s'effleuraient parfois – _accidentellement_, bien sûr – alors qu'ils ajoutaient des ingrédients dans la potion du jour. Au départ, ils pouvaient rougir et prétendre que ce n'était jamais arrivé. Mais, passé un temps, il devint impossible de faire semblant : leurs mains se touchaient volontairement. Cependant, aucun des deux ne pouvait admettre qu'il appréciait l'autre.

Lors de leur quatrième année, il lui demanda, le tout dernier jour, de l'accompagner au Bal de Noël. Crabbe et Goyle aussi lui avaient tous deux proposé. Mais elle avait refusé. Elle ne voulait y aller avec personne d'autre que lui, bien sûr. Et quand – nerveux et bégayant – il lui avait proposé, elle avait accepté avec joie. Elle était magnifique cette nuit là. Elle avait mis un soin particulier pour se coiffer. Sa mère lui avait envoyé l'une de ses robes, sans comprendre pourquoi elle y tenait tant. Elle trébuchait presque sur ses talons hauts. Mais tous ses efforts s'étaient révélés payants.

Elle avait été au bord des larmes quand elle l'avait vu fixer cette... chose. Cette Vélane. Elle avait pensé qu'il aimait la chose plus qu'elle. Elle était sur le point de le gifler. Mais ensuite, il l'invita à danser et immédiatement elle oublia tout le reste. La danse était comme un rêve. Ils ont dansé trois fois cette nuit là. Tout était trouble pour elle. Ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois. Juste un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, rien de plus, mais c'était spécial pour _elle_.

La cinquième année était aussi irréelle qu'un rêve pour eux. Tout allait si bien, tout était si beau, cela ne pouvait pas être la réalité. Il l'invita lors du second week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Ils allèrent chez Madame Pieddodu ensemble. Il prit sa main et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Il lui dit qu'il avait toujours voulu être avec elle. Sans exception. C'était si merveilleux, si parfait que Pansy avait fait abstraction de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. C'était SA fin heureuse.

Deux mois plus tard, ils perdirent leur virginité ensemble. Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi faire, cela avait été très hésitant, très délicat. Drago ne savait pas où toucher, où s'attarder. Il avait essayé d'être doux, mais n'y était pas parvenu. Cela avait été douloureux pour elle et elle lui avait laissé des marques dans le dos en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau sous la douleur. Pourtant, il ne s'était jamais plaint. Malgré la douleur, cela avait été comme un rêve. Beau.

Mais les bonnes choses ne durent pas. Son père avait été jeté en prison et Drago changea beaucoup au cours de l'été. Il ne vint pas pour pleurer sur son épaule. Il disait que les larmes étaient réservées aux faibles. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle pensait que le temps guérirait ses blessures. Quand l'année scolaire commença, dans le train, il lui montra quelque chose qui l'effraya. Beaucoup. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça. Drago, _son_ Drago était devenu l'un des leurs. Il portait la Marque des Ténèbres.

Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle l'aimait toujours. Elle ne désapprouva pas. Bientôt, il devint assoiffé de pouvoir. Il commença à l'éviter. Il passait son temps à disparaître avec Crabbe et Goyle en disant qu'il avait des affaires importantes à régler. Elle essaya de faire parler Crabbe et Goyle. Ils étaient juste aussi inutiles qu'elle. Puis, quelques semaines plus tard, elle vit deux filles aux côtés de Drago – son Drago – elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle ne lui parla pas de ça.

Un jour, elle le laissa échapper par accident. Elle l'accusa de la tromper. Et il commença à rire. Il rit pendant deux minutes, devant elle. Elle était au bord des larmes. Il lui dit que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait. Elle fit semblant de le croire. Mais elle n'en savait pas plus. Il se plongea bientôt dans la Magie Noire. Il passait des heures à la bibliothèque dans la Réserve, à la recherche de quelques sortilèges. Il était aussi constamment en contact avec Barjow & Beurk.

Quand elle réclamait son attention, il riait de nouveau, l'embrassait durement sur les lèvres en disant que tout serait bientôt terminé. Elle le croyait. Même si ce nouveau Drago l'effrayait, elle le croyait. Mais tout ne fut pas bientôt terminé. Il commença à disparaître de plus en plus fréquemment. Il rentrait tard le soir, son visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé et il allait directement au lit, sans même prêter attention à sa présence. Leurs jours heureux lui manquaient, mais elle ne dit rien.

L'année suivante, il ne vint pas à l'école. Voldemort avait du travail pour lui, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il avait dit dans ses lettres. Il lui écrivait une fois de temps en temps, disant que tout allait bien et demandant qu'elle lui écrive elle aussi. Elle le faisait, elle lui répondait toujours, posant de nombreuses questions. Il évitait toujours d'y répondre, il disait que c'était trop dangereux. Elle ne le comprenait jamais.

Le temps passa, ses lettres devinrent moins fréquentes jusqu'au jour où il arrêta totalement d'écrire. Alors, Pansy comprit finalement qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Elle commença à sortir avec d'autres garçons, ils n'étaient pas du tout importants à ses yeux. Elle les voyait simplement comme un moyen de prendre sa revanche sur Drago. Elle savait qu'elle ne les aimerait jamais comme elle aimait Drago.

Ce n'était alors que des adolescents.

Par une nuit froide et pluvieuse, environ trois ans après qu'ils avaient terminé Poudlard, la sonnette de Pansy retentit. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, alors elle sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte. C'était lui. Elle resta sans voix mais le fit entrer. Ses vêtements étaient trempés. Il avait beaucoup de fièvre et n'avait pas la force de bouger. Elle lui enleva ses vêtements, l'enveloppa d'une couverture et le mit au lit. Elle attendit à côté de lui toute la nuit, puis elle s'endormit finalement aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, à moitié sur le lit et à moitié par terre. Il était parti depuis longtemps quand elle se réveilla, sans aucune trace derrière lui pour qu'elle puisse se consoler.

Un mois plus tard, le sonnette retentit de nouveau. Il était de retour, tremblant et frigorifié, de nouveau elle le soigna et de nouveau elle attendit à côté du lit, déterminée à ne pas dormir. Quand il se réveilla, elle était à côté lui. Elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne donna aucune réponse. Son visage était plus pâle que d'habitude, il était devenu très maigre, ses yeux s'étaient creusés. Elle lui demanda ce qui l'avait rendu comme ça.

Il ne dit rien, mais elle savait. Il lui dit de lui faire l'amour. Elle le fit. Quand elle se réveilla cette fois, il était partit. Les journaux du matin annoncèrent la mort de Lucius Malefoy. Elle comprit. Deux semaines plus tard, il était de retour. Il ouvrit lui-même la porte et embrassa une Pansy choquée d'un dur baiser sur les lèvres. Ils s'assirent en face du feu et parlèrent. Elle fut stupéfaite d'apprendre que ces deux filles en sixième année n'étaient autres que Crabbe et Goyle. Il se moqua d'elle. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire. C'était top secret. Elle lui demanda s'il voulait rester avec elle. Il ne répondit pas. Avant de partir, il lui dit qu'il l'aimait. Et en un sens, c'était suffisant pour elle.

Elle attendit, prête à ouvrir la porte et à le voir une fois de plus, mais il ne revint jamais. Six mois plus tard, le Ministère célébrait la mort de Voldemort. Potter y était finalement arrivé.

De nombreux Mangemorts étaient morts eux aussi. Plus tard, elle apprit que c'était Hermione Granger qui avait tué Drago. Elle pleura, des larmes amères de tristesse, de colère car la personne la plus importante pour elle lui avait été enlevée par cette saleté de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Trois mois plus tard, elle donna naissance à un bébé. Un garçon en bonne santé, avec de légers cheveux blonds, un teint pâle et des yeux gris clair. Elle fit le serment de l'élever comme un Malefoy. Exactement comme son père l'aurait voulu.

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux maintenant.

* * *

NdT : Je tiens à dire que j'ai presque pleuré en traduisant cet OS ! Je le trouve magnifique. J'espère que vous l'aurez aimé autant que moi !

Je compte traduire d'autres OS de cet auteur (elle est très talentueuse, n'hésitez pas à aller voir les VO) donc si vous voulez être au courant des nouveaux OS vous pouvez 'follow' mon profil.

Je serai heureuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette fiction, n'hésitez pas à commenter :)


End file.
